Bloody roses
by twinkels
Summary: Story how Naminé suffers at the hands of Marluxia and Larxine Warning rape and torture over 18 only
1. Chapter 1

In a large stark white room of the large castle oblivion sat a tiny child like figure drawing in a sketchbook she always had but at the age of 16 Mamine was no child alough she could pass for a young preteen of 11 or 12 starting on puberty as she was very small in size and very frail looking and looked on the point of anorexia she was very painfully thin Infact with her pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes she was almost doll like a little delicate porcelain doll that break if you dropped her but Naminé was strong in mind

Everyday life in the castle was identical almost to the day before and the people organisation 13 who were her keepers would send members in give her meals and check on her but never stayed around long enough to talk to her so Naminé did get very lonely and often longed to be outside and meet other people and make friends as she felt she had no friends really apart from Roxas one of the organisation members he was her age and kind towards her and with his pale skin and blonde spiky hair and blue eyes he was cute too and sometimes Naminé would draw him along with a taller figure with red hair like she was doing now

Namine sighed looking at her drawing and noticed her black colouring pencil was almost sharpened down to nothing as she had to use black a lot as that was the colour of the organisations cloaks perhaps she would ask Roxas if he could get her some new pencils .

As Naminé put the black pencil back in her white transparent pencil case and took out a red pencil suddenly a lot of swirling blackness appears in her room and a very strong scent of roses that filled Naminé with dread and fear and she begun to shake a little as a tall pink haired man in a long black cloak stepped out the darkness. and clutching a bunch of pink roses ..Marluxia

' Good morning Naminé I hope you slept well ' The tall man said in a over confident voice as he walked over to the table

' Y..Yes my Lord ' Said Naminé her voice shaking in fear terrified what Marluxia would do and also Marluxia could see the fear in Namines eyes

' Their is no need to be afraid of me Naminé I shall not harm you and anyway I brought you a gift what do you think ..? Asked Marluxia showing Naminé a bunch of pink roses

' Um..Er very nice ' Naminé said timidly

' I was walking in my garden today and I seen the pink roses and thought of you so I picked some they will add a little colour to the place don't you think ' Marluxia said now getting a vase and filling it with water to put the roses in

' Thank you my lord their very nice you are too kind "Naminé said glancing at Marluxia who now arranged the flowers

' Aww I see your drawing again tell me Naminé what are you drawing their show me " Marluxia said

' Er erm it's nothing really just stuff that's all nothing of importance ' Naminé replayed

' Aww let me be the judge of that now give that to me ' Marluxia said grabbing the sketchbook from Namines tiny hands and looking at her drawing

The drawing was of her Roxas and Axel on a beach that confused Marluxia a little and slightly angerd him too as she was always drawing Roxas and another boy sora and twice a boy with long grey or silver hair but he knew Roxas and Axel too well

Namine sat bitting her lower lip terrified as she watched Marluxia examin the drawing wondering what his reaction would be if he'd like it or beat her

' Thise is rubbish bin it I will tell you what to draw not Roxas or Axel now listen I want you to draw those roses for me think you can do that and I want you to do your very best artwork 'Said Marluxia as he ripped up Namines drawing of Roxas and Axel and threw it in a white trash can

' Y...yes my lord I can draw that no problem ' Naminé said still scared

" Good girl I shall return in an hour with your breakfast and I want my picture finished ' Marluxia said stroking Namines silky fair hair and making her jump a little

Namine watched Marluxia open the corridor of darkness and step into it and vanish and with that she brethred a sigh of relief

Marluxia was the one that Naminé see the most and he blew hot and cold with her all the time some times he could be really sweet bringing her gifts and food other times he'd beat her and would not feed her and Naminé hated him and was terrified of him and if she wasent trapped in that castle she'd have ran away ages ago

How Naminé got to be in that castle in the first place she had no idea really she just did and life was hell for her

Most if the others ignored her and the people she did see Marluxia he was either nice or cruel to her and the other person she was terrified of was Larxene the only female member

At first Naminé hoped to become friends with Larxene being the only females in the place but how wrong she was larx9me was sardistic and evil and cruel and never thought twice about beating Naminé evennif she was having a bad day she'd take it out on her physically abusing the tiny blonde and one time larx9ne grabbed her so hard she snapped the bones in her tiny wrist leaving Naminé screaming in agony and didn't get her help but it was not all doom and gloom as their was a few of the members she got on with

Roxas who was her age was really sweet and would do things for her when he could and he'd spend ages in her room talking to her and Naminé really enjoyed his company and looked forward to his visits

The other person that spoke to her but she wasent sure of him was Axel the tall red haired man he never ever harmed her and though he wasent nasty to her he wasent too friendly either but he Marluxia and Larxene were sworn enimes and were always fighting and in some sort of drama and when they started shouting you could hear them for miles then you'd hear someone yelling

" Who's fighting and someone yell ' Oh who do you think " Then a third person yell ' Shut the hell up you three that was heard a lot

Another person Naminé got on okay with was Demyx he was a goofball and rather lazy too and never out of trouble but he was very musical and Naminé liked to listen to his songs but the other members she hardly seen so they never bothered with her

As Naminé sat doing the drawing for Marluxia trying to keep on his good side another corridor of darkness appeared in her room and out stepped Larxins making Namines heart race to bursting point inside her chest as she was always cruel to her and took great pleasure in bulling her

well that'd that chappy done more to come


	2. Chapter 2

'well hello their Naminé and what May I ask are you doing ' Said Larxene walking over to a terrified Naminé as her boots echoed on the white marble floor

' Oh erm nothing really just drawing that's all ' Naminé said glancing up at the tall slender blonde woman who had slicked back hair and her bangs were gelled into cockroach feelers

' Nothing well that doesn't look like nothing to me ' Larx9ne said coming over and looking at the drawing of the roses she had just started to colour pink and Naminé hated pink as it reminded her of him as he loved pink

' Is that for Marluxia then him and his roses ..? Asked Larxene leaning close into Naminé and making her freeze in fear

' Urm ' Namine began but got cut off by the savage nymph

" So he was hear then and don't lie to me I can smell his perfume roses ' Larxine Said sniffing the air but Naminé said nothing

' I think you and him have been spending too much time with each other what is going on and don't lie little one because I shall find out ' Larxene said grabbing Namines chin in her hands and pulling her small face next to hers so their blue eyes met

' Nothing honestly he just visits sometimes brings me food and roses that's all honestly ' Naminé Siad

' Why should I believe you your a witch and you lie all the time making false memories all lies lies nothing but lies now" Larxine said walking over and looking at the roses that were in a vase on the table where Marluxia had left them

'You seem to be his favourite I see ' Larz7said out of the blue shocking Naminé

' Huh ..Oh n..no I don't think so I guess he just looks after me that's all but I'm not his favourite honestly ' Naminé said terrified what Larxine was planning

'Now i wonder what Marluxia would do if he came back and found his prized roses all destroyed and your room trashed ' Larxine said evily as she grabbed the vase of roses and threw them to the ground and the vase smashed

' Oh no please Larxine don't 'Naminé said springing to her feet and going towards the other blonde woman

' Awww and what are you going to do then to stop me huh ' Larxine said back handing Naminé across the face and sending her flying across the room

Naminé gave a yell in pain as she struggled to her feet and watched Larxine destroy the roses before lifting up her pencil case and was about to unzip it

'No please not my art things that's all I have ' Naminé said now going over to Larxine and trying to snatch the pencil case off her but Larxine tainted her and held it just out of reach

'Aww come on beg for it little one your just like a little puppy now oh this is so amusing ' Larxine said laughing

' Please just give me my art things back I need them ' Naminé said now crying as Larxine emptied the contents onto the floor and then turned to her drawings and tore them up

' No no please don't do those I'm begging you ' Naminé wept as big tears rolled down her small pale cheeks and she so wished that Roxas Axel or Demyx would come in and save her but they were all busy elsewhere and no doubt Demyx would be napping

' Why are you crying now Naminé is that tears I see ..? Said Larxine

' N..no no I'm not crying I'm just upset that's all ' Naminé said wiping the tears on the back of her hand

' You shouldn't be showing emotions you do know us nobodies have no emotions and so we can't cry so stop crying like a silly little baby honestly I can't stand crying brats I want to slap them and give them something to cry about ' Larxine said now heading over to Namines bed and to the tiny blokes horror Larxine pulled the covers and pillow off and scattered them around the room and them pulled off the mattres and threw it in a corner before going and attacking more alert work

Naminé just sat on the floor watching as silent tears ran down her face as she knew their was nothing she could do But then something caught Larxine eye

A white bird cage with a tiny doll in it that looked identical to Naminé

Namine had that doll for as long as she could remember and she put it in the cage as she thought the doll was her trapped so the doll and cage meant something to her and no one else really never botherd with it or maybe they just didn't notice it till now

' Ooh and what is this bit old for toys aren't you ' Larxine said pulling the tiny doll out of the cage and looking at it

' Oh please no not my doll please put her back ' Naminé begged as Larxine laughed again still looking at the tiny doll in her hands

' Why it's a little look a like doll is it meant to be you looks so like you Naminé ' Larxine said touching the dolls hair with her finger

' Maybe I never paid attention to it's details but please give me the doll back ' Naminé said But was too late as Larxine ripped the head of the little doll

' Oops butter fingers I am so clumsy ' Larxine said throwing the doll onto the ground before turning over some more furniture and trashing the room but Naminé just knelt on the floor holding the little doll in her hands

As the doll was a small rag doll it could be repaired but Naminé was too upset to think that at this time

' Why are you so cruel ' Muttred Naminé her voice wobbling a little due to holding back sobs

' Because my sweet little witch that is just me now get this mess cleaned up and stop crying or I will give you something to cry about ' Said Larxine in an angry tone as Namine glared at her her small blue eyes full of hatred yet fear

As Naminé stood up still looking at her doll to her horror another tunnel of darkness appeard and the familer scent of roses Marluxia just great he was the last person Naminé wanted to see

' Oh and look who's here this will be so interesting to watch I think I'll stick around I could do with a laugh ' Laxine said watching Namie panic

well that's that chappy done more to come


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note ...WARNING RAPE AND TOURCHER AHEAD ...

" I am back now did you finish my ... Begun Marluxia but stopped in mid sentence and gasped as he seen the state of her room

' What the hell have you done you ungrateful ittle witch and my beautiful roses I picked for you this morning how dare you ' Marluxia Yelled slapping Naminé across the face and grabbing her roughly again his firm hand on her tiny jaw and he knew how easy it be to crush ther small throat and kill her but he didn't

' I show you kindness I bring you roses I even took you for a walk last week in my gardens and you repay me this way how dare you ' Marluxia yelled terrifying Naminé as she coward away from him

" P...Please my lord it wasent me I'd never do this you know that ' Naminé said crying

' Well then who did fairies you don't fool me with your lies I can read you like a book you may be able to fool Roxas Axel or Demyx with your lies or sora but they are idiots I am very disappointed in you I really liked you. and I thought you were special too ' Marluxia said

' I'm so sorry my lord honest I am " Naminé said as tears ran down her face and her tiny frail shoulders shook in fear

' Oh you will be Mark my words little Naminé Marluxia said before grabbing the tiny girl and making her scream but hid gloved hand clamped her mouth shut

' I think you should be taught a lesson not to take me for granted after all this is MY castle I am letting you live in and I have given you a good room with a beautiful view of my gardens I bring your meals I buy you art supplies and bring you roses and you do this you disrespected me throw back my kindness in my face. ' Marluxia said feeling Naminé struggle as she shook her head if to say no as she couldn't speak

Naminé let out a muffled scream as suddenly Marluxia ripped off her small white sundress and white panties and got on the floor with her and Naminé knew what was coming best

' Oh god no make him stop I don't want this ' Naminé thought as she felt Marluxia fumble about with his cloke and own pants before getting on top of her and forcing himself on her

' No no please don't " Naminé cried out terrified but a rough slap to the face silenced her

Silent tears rolled down Namines cheeks as she felt Marluxia enter her and tearing her a little as he was big and the pain was unbearable and she was sure she was bleeding but Marluxia didn't care as he raped her and also he nipped her ear with his teeth and also licked her neck and cheeks tasting salty tears

' Mmm you do tast good I have to say that now tell me Naminé why did you destroy my roses I thought you liked them ' Marluxia said moving his hand away from her mouth a little

' P..please I .look please my lord let me go ' Naminé said crying

' No never you belong to me you are my property my little doll that I can do what I wish with ' Marluxia said as Naminé gave out another sob and muttred ' Oh God

' God dose not excise my dear just me I am your God and you will okay me is that clear ' Marluxia said before forcing himself on Naminé again and then a few moments later he released her but with a firm grip on her he then flipped her over and forced himself into her again via her back passage tearing her again

Naminé screamed in agony wanting to die as this was new for her and so so painful

' Silance I know your enjoying this you little whore I bet you do this with Roxas as iv seen him in your room " Marluxia said shocking Naminé

' Roxas was kind and though he kissed her cheek once he'd never do this he was what they called a gentleman but Marluxia was an animal

Suddenly Naminé felt more pain on her buttock as Marluxia had scratched the letter M deep into her soft pale flesh and using one hand to pin her down he managed to get hold of a pink pen and opened the pen to let the pink ink fall into the wound as if he was tattooing her

' No no please aaaaggghhhhhhh ' Naminé screamed in agony as searing pain gripped her

' Their call it a little brand mark a pink M for Marluxia so people will know your mine ' Marluxia said as he grabbed Namines head back by the hair and looked at her face before slamming her head on the floor again causing her nose to bleed whist still raping her

Naminé closed her eyes tight trying to block it all out but the pain would not let her and also the overpowering smell of roses that came from Marluxia as he used rose scented perfume and hairspray overwhelmed her and made her want to vomit and she felt so helpless and dirty

Naminé always thought having sex was meant to be very special and with someone you really loved as she heard it was called making love and she wanted to save herself for someone special maybe even Roxas but he was shy like her when it came to that and both were still young unlike Marluxia he was not shy and he was much older than her in his early 20s

Suddenly a second voice made Naminé snap out her thoughts Larxine was back she'd been hiding and had seen everything so she wanted to join in what was going on now

well that's that chappy done more to come


	4. Chapter 4

' Well well what is going on here having a party without me inviting tisk tisk ' Said Larxine coming over and smirking in an evil was as she seen Marluxia push Naminé on top of him now as he had an evil plan

' Get this witch off me she is a maniac she just came at me and tried to force herself on me ' Marluxia lied blaming Naminé

' Typical little whore can't keep. herself to herself but what happened to this room it's a mess ' Larxine said looking around the messy room and tutting as Naminé didn't reply

Naminé got up and crawled over to a corner shaking and still in terrible pain and she noticed blood on the stark white floor too where Marluxia had torn her as she knew she wasent on her period

' I'm talking to you whore what did you do to your room awnser me you little brat' Yelled Larxine now grabbing Naminé by the arm and pulling her to her feet as the tiny girl sobbed

' N...Nothing ' Naminé whispered

" Lying little whore you are your trash I should destroy you right now but you have your uses so I shall spare you but get this place cleaned up now ' Larxine screamed grabbing Naminé by the hair and throwing her across the room towards the mess

Naminé landed crumpled against the wall and in more pain and just lay their trying to catch her breathe and thinking ' Dear God please please help me

' I think we could have a little fun here what do you think Larxine ' Marluxia said as he went over and bruitly kicked Naminé on the backside where he abused her earlier on and sent her flying much to the laughter of Larxine

' Oh my goodness Marluxia you are right this is so entertaining ' Larxine said laughing at poor Naminé

' No please don't hurt me I'll tidy the room just don't hurt me ' Naminé said as tears rolled down her face

' Oh look she's crying awww so sad not let's really give her something to cry about ' Larzine Said going over and grabbing Naminé by the hair again and threw her across the room causing the girl to scream and then she went over to where Naminé landed and bruitly kicked her in the side making Naminé scream in agony

' Stop screaming Naminé were just playing if we really wanted to hurt you then we'd do this ' Marluxia said going over and stamping on Namines right hand she used to draw with and Naminé screamed in agony as Marluxia grabbed her by the hair and slammed her face off the floor before Larxine came over and started kicking Naminé again

Pain burned everywhere and she was sure she had fractures now but a welcomed deep darkness swallowed Naminé up as she sank into unconscious and felt nothing

' Do nobodies go to heaven or will I go back to where I came from ' A voice in Namines head asked death was something she had never thought off she knew she was linked to Kairi like Roxas was linked to sora but she felt so real as she could feel pain and emotions and at times she felt she had a heart yet she'd been told so many times nobodies had hearts and felt nothing Axel told her that yet at times Axel Demyx and Roxas acted if they were real people and had feelings

Namine felt herself coming round to icy cold water being poured on her and again horrendous pain and the nice warm dark place she was in was gone

' We can't have you sleeping on us and missing the fun ' Larxine said as it was Marluxia that poured the water on her but Naminé didn't reply as she tasted blood in her mouth and felt 2 gaps as she'd lost 2 of her teeth and was in too much pain to move so remaind lying on the floor

' Get uo you little witch our fun is not over yet ' Said Marluxia as Naminé tried to struggle up but pain shot through her and she gave a cry falling back to the floor

' I said get up you whore 'Larxine said grabbing Naminé by the hair and pulling her up to her feet as she threw her towards Marluxia and he stood to the side so Naminé fell again

' Stupid little bitch ' Marluxia muttered a he went over and stamped on her legs causing her to scream again

" She is hopeless no fun at all if you ask me I think we should liven her up a bit stand aside let me deal with her ' Said Larxine walking over to Naminé and seeing her bare legs she grabbed one of her thin small legs and delivered an electric shock to the tiny girl

' Carful don't kill her we want to play with her as long as possible ' Marluxia said seeing a bad burn mark on Namines leg now

' Oh be quiet I hardly touched her she'll be fine she's just lucky it wasent that pretty little face of hers ' Larxine said giving Naminé a kick or the side of her head and again Marluxia. stood on Namines right hand crushing her fingers but all Naminé did was sob weakly as she didn't have the strength and she would welcome death now if it meant her pain ending yet sad thing was before she died these two monsters would be the very last people she'd ever. see and she'd never see her beloved Roxas again

well that's that chappy done more to come


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost lunchtime and Roxas was in one of the many rooms in the big castle when feeling board he desired to call on Naminé and some how he managed to get his hands on chocolate and Naminé had tasted chocolate before and liked it so he desired to take her some

' Hey Roxy boy where you heading too ..? Asked Axel appearing through a portal of darkness and smiling as usual

' Hey Axel just thought I'd drop in on Naminé see what she's doing have you seen her at all today ...? Asked Roxas

' Nope last I seen of her was like 2 days ago she wanted more paper so had me sneak down to Zexion's Library to steal some when he wasent looking ' Axel said with a laugh

' Oh wow so did you get away with it then ..? Asked Roxas

" Yeah sure I did the kid is a pushover oh he'd probably have gone all emo on my ass if caught but nope I grabbed a huge pile of paper and got my ass out of their double quick so Naminé was happy but nope haven't seen her lately I'm sure she's okay in her room drawing

' I'm sure she is but I dunno got a weird feeling somethings not right and you know who she's with all the time ' Said Roxas

' Yeah the sugar plum pink fairy think worst he would do is paint her room pink and dye all her clothes and hair pink after I threatened to set his precious gardens on fire and roast hiss ass till he was nice and crispy ' Axel said with a laugh making Roxas smile

' Yeah thats true I'll check in and see how she is anyway ' Roxas said making a tunnel and going through it as axel shook his head and followed as he didn't trust Roxas alone with Marluxia as the pink haired. Assaison could be nice and sweet one moment and want to kill you the next

Namine had managed to curl into a ball as punches and kicks rained down on her and she tried to block out the insults and just as she thought she could take no more and bereaved herself for the final blow that would end her young life a familer voice Yelled ' What the hell is going on

Just as Naminé heard the voice the assault on her stopped and she managed to turn around to see Roxas running towards her and Axel now dealing with her two tormentors

' Roxas you see to Naminé I'll see to this scum wonder what the superior will have to say ' Sai Axel now bringing out his chakrams and that meant business

' Naminé Naminé stay with me come on it's okay now it's over coke on you have to stay awake ' Roxas said stroking Namines silky bangs and seeing the state of her poor batters face

' R...Roxas y...you saved me ,th,,thank you ' Whispered Naminé weakly before sinking into unconsciousness and Roxas gently hugged her she was like a tiny broken doll

' OMG get help I think she's dying what have those bastards done to her ' Screamed Roxas as Axel delt with Marluxia and Larxine who were laughing and taunting Axel but though it was two against one Axel was strong and could take care of himself

Soon word of what happened to Naminé spread round the castle and everyone was shocked but a few were not supposed and Marluxia was also called, a pedofile as Naminé was only 16 and he was in his twenties but everyone's main worry was Naminé if she'd make it or not as her tiny body had taken so much abuse and she was taken out of the castle to a medical unit to be treated

' How is she Doc can we see her ..? Asked Demyx who was also their looking worried a bit later

' Not good son she has multi fractures 2 broken ribs a broken tail bone cracked cheek bone and eye socket broken ankle also internall bleeding and tearing around her bottom area and a fractured skull also severe cuts and bruises and her ear lobe has been bitten and her right hand is badly crushed she is in a reduced coma just now as she may need surgery she's very lucky to be alive who'd do this to her and she's under age too ' The doctor said

' Larxine and Marluxia but don't worry their delt with animals they are ' Axel said leaning against the corridor wall near Demyx

' Well whatever but the blond boy Roxas is with her just now as she's in a bad way we're only allowing one visitor at a time so when she comes out one of you can go in and so on just till she gets a little stronger " The doctor said

' So she'll make it then ..? Asked Axel

' Well at this point is very hard to say she is on a ventilator and will be for the next few days it's down to her really if she wants to fight and make it " The doctor said

' Oh Namine will fight I just know she will " Demyx said

the walls were pure white but with a hint of pale green through them and she felt a warm bed and bandages on her painful limbs yet everything was blurry and her head hurt but sitting at the bedside was a familer face in a black cloke and messy blonde spiky hair and beautiful blue eyes and with a worried look on his face

" R..Roxas ...?

" OMG Namine your awake oh you gave us all a huge scare hold on I'll get a nurse your gonna be fine now ' Roxas said buzzing a nurse and a tall dark haired woman came in

' Oh miss Namine your awake that's good I'll get a doctor he will be pleased ' The Nurse said leaving the room

' Roxas Oh no say if they come back no no " Namine said sobbing as tears ran down her injured face and she shook in fear

' If you mean Marluxia and Larxine they won't their gone Axel and the others took care of them you just relaxe and get better they won't hurt you again oh here look who's come to see you he says hi ' Said Roxas producing a Moogle plushie from behind his back and handing it to Namine

"Th..thank you ' Namime Said as she took the toy in beside her and smiled weakly

Just then the doctor came in and was followed by Axel despite being told to stay outside

' Hey kiddo how's things great to see you awake " The tall redhead said flashing a smile and weakly Namime returned the smile

' Could be better I guess and thank you

' Can we Demyx and I sign your casts later he's outside along with Zexion who's got into a fight with a drinks vendor it took his money but won't give him his soda also replica Riku is out their somewhere too along with Sora ' Axel said

' Oh wow really ... ouch ' Namine said as the doctor took some blood to test

' Sorry Namine now you are healing nicely and your breathing on your own as your broken ribs are healing and in a few days maybe end of the week we will see about getting you up on your feet we can lend you crutches and a physiotherapist will see you you were very lucky and also your skull is healing too luckily their was no brain injuries so no surgery required but however your right hand is a different story we had to operate on that as it was so badly crushed I doubt you can use it again we will need to bring you back for further surgery ' The doctor begun but Namine cut him off

' N..No it can't be I need my right hand I'm an artist I love drawing and painting and I want to be a famous artist one day ' Namine said close to tears

' I'm so so sorry you could be if you train yourself to use your left hand as that's only got a few scratches on it but I doubt you'll be able to use your right hand again ' The doctor said as Naminé burst into tears and Roxas gently hugged her

well that's that chappy done more to come


	6. Chapter 6

Deterred to draw again during her time in hospital Namime trained her left hand even though it was very hard and like learning to write again sure she tried to use her right hand but it was far too painful and her hand was useless now and her left hand was much stronger than her right and she was doing good now

Also at end of the week Namime took her first few wobbly steps holding on to the physiotherapist and though it hurt to walk she was determined she would and without aid and also she got her appetite back eating the lovely meals the hospital cooked for her

' Roxas where will I go when I leave here will they want me back at the castle and what if ..we'll you know who come back and try and kill me this time ' Said Namime worried as she now sat up in a chair watching some TV show that had talking cartoon ponies and even though one pony was pink Namine thought she was funny but she liked the shy yellow pony with the long pink mane and tail flutterby or Fluttershy her name was namine wasn't sure

'Well the castle belongs to everyoje now and you can come back we will give you a new room and you can decorate it any colour you want and don't worry about that scum their long gone also when you get back you'll see Axels handy work what he's done ' Said Roxas with a chuckle confusing Naminé

' Oh yeah he's been doing some redecorating of his own outside but any word of when your getting out of here hospitals give me the heebie Jeebies and can't wven bring my sitar ' Demyx said making a face

' Aww I'm sorry and don't know really they want to run a few more tests and stuff and if their happy I'll be home but iv been stuck in here over a week and I'm board and watching My little pony back to back all day ' Namime said glancing at the tv looking at a cocky blue pegus pony with a rainbow is mane and tail talking about joining something called the Wonderbolts

' Over a week think again sweet cheeks try over a month ' Said Demyx shocking Namime

" What over a month omg " Namime said stunned

' You were in a coma for a while and had surgery you been in here for 7 weeks really but hospital is the best place and your doing great and we can get you home soon and move on and enjoy life and I'll never leave you for one second again ' Roxas said as Namime nodded

' But my hand is useless and I'll never be able to draw again art is my life and I wanted to be a famous artist and have my work hang in galleries and be like the big artists iv read about in books that have work that hang in galleries all round the world and be talked about long after I'm gone ' Namime Said sadly

" Hey you will and your doing great with your left hand just keep training it and you'll be drawing in no time and if your right hand heals well you'll have both hands that's a bonus ' Roxas said smiling as Namime only nodded but wasent sure

Namine remained in hospital for a further week before being let home and into the care of Roxas Axel and Demyx and though they were the only ones that welcomed her the rest did show they cared from. distance so to say

Namine now had a new room in a nice pale blue colour as her old room was now closed off and blood still stained the place but all the furniture had been moved out into storage so the old room was empty

In her new room she had curtains matching and a nice comfy bed where she placed her moogle doll and another grey teddy with a blue nose sat on the bed a surprise gift from Roxas but their was nothing pink as Naminé hated the colour pink it reminded her of HIM as he loved pink

' So how dose it feel to be home then like your new room then kiddo ...? Asked Axel a little later a little nickname he gave Namime Roxas and Zexion as they were all 16 and he was in his early 20s

' Yes it's lovely thank you your all so kind ' Namine said

' Hey wanna see something that will make you smile I bet ' Axel said as he helped Namime stand up

' Sure what is it " Namime said as she and Axel went through a dark portal and reappeard outside to where Roxas was

' Oh wow what happened hear ' Gasped Namine looking at large areas of blackened ground and charred walls and dead trees that were once beautiful gardens full of flowers and pink roses and cherry blossoms

' Oh I had a bit of a barbecue told you I'd burn Marly's gardens to the ground if he crossed me again and after you were taken to hospital I came back and did it ' Axel said

" Looks like the apocalypse here ' Said Roxas as he walked along the blackened dead ground that was once flowerbeds and a thick smell of burning hung in the air replacing the once heavy smell of perfume from the flowers

' So where are they did they leave I'm scared case they come back ' Namine said as Axel nodded towards a plot of burned empty ground

' They can't their over their cremated I toasted their asses ...Er I mean I toasted them so your safe now "Axel said stunning Naminé

' Dosent matter what happened to them main thing is your safe now and no one will hurt you again and we will grass or put concrete over the remains of the gardens so in a few weeks everything will be different so don't worry ' Said Roxas leaning in and giving Namime a kiss on her cheek but stopped and pulled back

' Oh I'm so so sorry I didn't mean to I'm so rude ' Roxas said blushing like crazy

' It's okay I didn't mind that as I know you did it because you cared ' Namime said returning the kiss

' Oh God will you two get a room I'm outta here ' Axel said forming a portal and stepping into it

' After what you went through and that I thought you'd be angry at me kissing you ' Roxas said

'No I'm not your nothing like Marluxia your kind caring and sweet and would never harm me he was an evil cruel bully who loved scaring me ' Namine begun

' A sick pedofile I'd call him ' Roxas said

' Well what ever but I'm fine now I feel stronger somehow and renewed and I do know I have people who care for me ' Namine said as Roxas nodded as he and Namine headed back inside glad the nightmare was over and the tormentors were gone or were they as

In Namines old room was a pale pink rose that mysteriously appeard that had blood on it and it lay on the cold white floor and also a heavy smell of Rose perfume hung in the air

End


End file.
